descendantsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Audrey
Prinzessin Audrey ist ein terziärer Antagonist, aber später im Film wird sie zur Nebenfigur. Sie wird von Sarah Jeffery gespielt. Audrey ist die Tochter von Prinzessin Aurora und Prinz Phillip. Auftritte Filme Descendants - Die Nachkommen Als die Kinder der Schurken zur Auradon Prep kamen, akzeptierte sie die vier am wenigsten, und besonders misstraute sie Mal, wegen Bens Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. Bei einem Turnier-Match war Audrey völlig bestürzt, als sie hörte, dass Ben sie gerade für Mal verlassen hatte und benutzte dann Chad Charming für die Rache. Am Familientag erfährt Audreys Großmutter, Königin Leah, dass die Tochter von Maleficent in Auradon angekommen ist und ist besonders bestürzt wegen der eindringlichen Erinnerungen, wobei Chad die Verachtung noch verstärkt. Die Spannung wird heftig, bis Evie ihn mit einem Schlaftrank besprüht. Audrey verspottet dann Mal mit Jane und veranlasst sie, die Magie, die sie zuvor an Jane ausgeführt hatte, rückgängig zu machen, um ihre Haare lang und schön zu machen, um ihre Mobber zu verjagen. Auf Bens Krönung steht Audrey am Rand und bezeugt, dass Mal ihre Freunde überzeugen kann, die Seite des Guten statt des Bösen und die Niederlage ihrer Mutter Maleficent zu wählen. Sie und Mal verbeugen sich dann aus Respekt, die Geschichte ihrer Eltern endlich hinter sich zu lassen. Sie nimmt dann an der After-Party teil, singt Set It Off mit ihren Freunden und tanzt mit Jay. Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen Obwohl Audrey nicht in Descendants 2 erscheint, wird sie mehrmals erwähnt. Laut Jane wurde bekannt, dass Audrey in einen Spa-Urlaub mit Flora, Fauna und Sonnenschein ist. Sie wird auch erwähnt, als Chad darüber spricht, dass er den Namen "König Chad" haben möchte, ihn zum Weinen bringt und sich über die Tatsache aufregt, dass sie mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat. Später ruft sie Chad an, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie im Sherwood Forest auf ihn wartet, um ihr kaputtes Auto zu reparieren. Descendants 3 - Die Nachkommen TBA Im dritten teil wird Audrey Böse wie man im musik Video queen of mean sehen kann Serie Descendants: Verhexte Welt Audrey kehrt in der Zeichentrickserie Descendants: Verhexte Welt zurück, sie wird von Sarah Jeffery gesprochen, die sie auch im Live-Action-Film spielte. Sie bleibt die gleiche wie sie in dem Film war, und während sie immer noch mit Mal und Evie befreundet ist, können ihre Streiche ihr manchmal auf die Nerven gehen. Darüber hinaus ist sie auch eifersüchtig darauf, wie viel Aufmerksamkeit die BK's bekommen. Während der Serie hat sie sich daran gewöhnt, zu magischen Pannen zu neigen, wie zum Beispiel durch explodierende Cupcakes getroffen zu werden oder ihre Haare durch eine gescheiterte magische Verjüngungskur schrecklich aussehen zu lassen. Sie zeigt auch, dass sie regelkonform ist und sich weigert, an Diebstahl und Vandalismus teilzunehmen, wenn sie es wagen. Während sie mit den BK's befreundet ist, fängt sie schließlich an, sie zu verdächtigen, als eine Anzahl seltsamer Ereignisse passierte, die alle auf die BK's hinweisen, als eine der ersten, die mit den Fingern auf sie zeigen und behaupten, sie hätten etwas (neben Ally, Jane und Jordan). Später wurde sie jedoch als falsch erwiesen, als CJ enthüllte, dass sie diejenige war, die alles ruinierte und sie zusammen mit allen anderen betrog. Bücher Die Insel der Verlorenen: Descendants - Die Nachkommen Audrey tritt zum ersten Mal im achtzehnten Kapitel auf. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Film selbst scheint Audrey eher ein Airhead zu sein. Audrey hatte eine perfekte Kindheit frei von allem Bösen und lieblosen. Ben besucht sie nach seinem Scheitern auf dem Royal Council Meeting. Es ist während dieser Zeit, dass Ben anfängt zu sehen, dass sie nicht viel gemeinsam haben und das ist ihre erste wirkliche Unterhaltung. Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Audrey erscheint früh auf dem Turnierfeld bei den Auradon Knights. Sie bleibt meist eine Nebenfigur, während sie im Hintergrund bleibt und sich nicht bewusst ist, was um Auradon vor sich ging. Mal benutzt Magie, um ihre Haare Audreys ähneln zu lassen, als sie mit ihren Freunden auf die Insel der Verlorenen geht, nachdem sie eine anonyme Nachricht von der Insel erhalten hat. Persönlichkeit Sie ist ein extrem eitles Mädchen, das dazu neigt, sich Sorgen zu machen und glaubt, dass es die schönste ist und wenn Mal anderen Mädchen Make-up gab, mochte sie es nicht, nur weil sie glaubte, dass Mal etwas vorhatte. Sie fühlte sich sofort unbehaglich mit der Idee, dass BK's kommen würden, sie benahm sich wie das gemeine Mädchen, wie sie sie oft kritisierte (vor ihnen auch) und erwähnte, wie schlecht sie waren, weil ihre Eltern ihnen keine Chance gaben. Sie wirkt nicht nur auf die BK's, sondern auch auf einige andere, die sehr fordernd und erniedrigend sind, wie Jane über ihre hässlichen Haare zu lachen und es vorzieht, im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Sie hasst es schrecklich anzuschauen und genießt Wettbewerb und Selfies. Selbst nachdem sie die BK's akzeptiert hatte, blieb sie eifersüchtig auf sie, weil sie die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen und sie Probleme hatten, sie herauszufinden. Sie mochte es sogar nicht, als Evie KNLB. statt sich selbst und wurde misstrauisch gegenüber ihnen, als CJ derjenige war, der um Auradon eine Reihe von Verbrechen verübte und Mal dafür beschuldigte, als erster Mal gegenüberzutreten und zu verkünden, dass es ihre Schuld gewesen sein musste, als Ben anfing, vermisst zu werden. Trotzdem zeigt sie einen starken Sinn für Moral, als sie sich in Episode 5 weigerte, auf der Insel des Verlorenen zu stehlen und sogar anbot, für einen Pokal zu bezahlen, den Ben brach, um zu beweisen, dass die beiden böse sein konnten, besorgt fragend ob sie ins Gefängnis gehen. Außerdem kümmert sie sich um ihre Freunde, obwohl sie unhöflich ist. In den meisten Fällen ist sie jedoch verklemmt und geradlinig und hat wenig Geduld für die Streiche anderer. Dies wird weiter fortgesetzt, als sie die Juwelen-Bilee für die 5 BK's als ein Geschenk für ihre Freundschaft plante und sich schuldig fühlte, wegen eines Missverständnisses gegenüber Mal unfair gewesen zu sein. Songs Descendants - Die Nachkommen Gruppensongs * "Set It Off" (mit Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos De Vil, Ben) Auftritte Filme * Descendants - Die Nachkommen * Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen (erwähnt) Descendants: Verhexte Welt Staffel 1 * Die Geschmacksexplosion * Mals digitales Imageproblem (erwähnt) * Ein neuer Look * Sei vorsichtig was du dir wünschst * Voodoo-Zauber * Böse will gelernt sein * Jordans Style * Süße Sünden * Konkurenz belebt den Gesang * Der Teamgeist-Tag * Die Mischung macht's * Ihre Majestät, die KNLB * Verrückt und zugekleckst! * Ein abgefahrener Kürbis * Die Partyretterin * Neonlichter aus * Ben wird abgehakt Staffel 2 * Pyjamaparty * Mal geht leer aus * Im Tanzfieber * Die Chemie stimmt nicht * Schlacht am Buffet * Das Böse unter uns * Die Hoffnung schrumpft (erwähnt) * Partycrasher * Mal-leine * Lampenfieber * Ein tolles Team * Endlich Juwelaum Trivia * Audrey ist das komplette Gegenteil ihrer Mutter. Während ihre Mutter süß und freundlich ist, ist Audrey ein typisches selbstsüchtige Teenager-Mädchen, die Belle darauf hinweist. Trotzdem ist sie sympathischer als Chad. * In den Puppenartikeln und in den animierten Shorts hat Audrey hellere braune Haare. * In Descendants: Verhexte Welt hat sie einen helleren Hautton und eine hellere Haarfarbe. * Audreys Hauptfarbe ist Pink, verbunden mit Weiblichkeit und ihrem Prinzessinnenmotiv. * Audrey ist die einzige Prinzessin in der gesamten Besetzung. * Belle mochte sie nie. * In Episode 14 wird gezeigt, dass sie eine schnelle Wechslerin ist und verkündete, dass sie, als sie ein Baby war, innerhalb von zwei Sekunden ihre eigene Windel gewechselt hat. * Audrey erscheint in der Fortsetzung nicht. * Das Buch Freddie's Shadow Cards zeigt an, dass sie die führende Sopranistin der Auradon Acapella-Gruppe ist. * In Rise of the Lost verlässt Audrey Chad. ** Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Jane einen "Spa-Urlaub" für Audrey in Descendants 2 gebucht hatte, ist dies wahrscheinlich nur eine Coverstory, mit der sich Audrey von Chad distanzierte, so dass er Zeit hatte, die Tatsache zu verkraften, dass er verlassen wurde. Es schien nicht zu funktionieren, da sie gezwungen war, ihn anzurufen, damit er sich um einen Reifen zu kümmern, der im Sherwood Forest kaputt gegangen war. Chad schien die Tatsache, dass er verlassen wurde, zu leugnen Quellen http://descendants.wikia.com/wiki/Audrey https://www.fernsehserien.de/descendants-verhexte-welt/episodenguide Kategorie:Auradon Kids Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Descendants Charaktere Kategorie:Verhexte Welt Charaktere Kategorie:Descendants 3 Charaktere